


Not Your Average Couple.

by Needmorefanfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Domination, Dominatrix, F/M, Light BDSM, Male-Female Friendship, Maybe later who knows, Non-Sexual Submission, Service Submission, Submission, Trust, Will add stuff later, Worship, dominatrix without the leater, female dom, killer vibes, oh yeah the dude is a serial killer, ok sorry, sucks at tags, who run the world-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needmorefanfics/pseuds/Needmorefanfics
Summary: okay so hear me out-most works have male doms... so what if we change it a bit.in this original work i took it upon myself to fix that, ladies and gents and everything in between, i would like to present to you- this work.also the guy is a serial killer but pffffff you dont need to know thaaat all you need to know is that he is a sub, and a very hot one so-also we stan the female character because i feel like we dont give female doms that much hype which sucks.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	Not Your Average Couple.

His eyes were impossibly blue, the kind of blue that’s unrealistically captivating to the human eye…hidden intelligence and dignity of which humankind has never seen before. His features were careful, his every reaction is calculated, can’t let too much get away to the public eye. His shields were up almost all the time and his guard never rested… he might seem intimidating, and he does indeed seem intimidating and powerful to other people, people that surround him with admiration with the intention of being noticed by him. He smiled with his lips; it never reaches his eyes. 

His icy blue stare hardens at night, when he’s out carving justice with his own hands in his own way, bloody and raw.   
There are some people in this world, with the upper hand against the weak and less fortunate, they like abusing their powers by exerting their false dominance over people that swallow it like a pill and blame it on faith. 

He is not of the less fortunate, he doesn’t have to undergo any of the abuse, but instead he chose to stop it, not by kindness of his heart but most of the time he found those kind of ‘evil’ people…distasteful. Pigs. Something that didn’t the deserve the air it was breathing and the food it was eating.  
So, the only way he thought would make them honor their existence is killing them…tastefully that is. And that usually goes one of 2 ways; he either kills them and displays their corpses like little tableaus of art to the public eye and bath in the relief of the fact that police could never find him, or he disposes of them in the most painful of ways, hides them, then either figures out where to display them or straight out dump their bodies in trash.

She knows it sounds… vulgar, this person sounds insensitive and cold. And she would love to say that too if only he wasn’t sitting right across from her at this moment, with elegant reading glasses sitting snuggly on the bridge of his nose while he had this focused look in his eyes while reading some French poetry.  
Her gaze fell on the glass of cognac by his side, it was on a small glass table next to an ashtray. It was left discarded for now as he was focused on his poetry, his black hair was silky and soft tied back in a low ponytail, his hair wasn’t too long but just enough to grab, she smirked at that thought. His skin was like porcelain, unlike her golden skin. Right now, he had an ankle over his knee in a comfortable stance.

He was still in his work clothes, crisp white button down shirt and black slacks, his shoes were still on which was a bit unusual for his everyday evening routine but she let it slide, right now she was content enough just watching him read, mostly relaxed with his eyes fixated and never leaving the writing before him.   
But there is just enough boredom you can take before you break. She let out a loud sigh while she kicked her legs straight after being folded under her for so long.  
That immediately got a respond from Arthur. His gaze left the book immediately and he closed it gently and placed it on the glass side table with a small ‘thud’. His glasses came off next and he placed them on top of the book. 

It didn’t take him long to get up from his seat to come stand in front of her with a small almost lazy kind of smile. His eyes shifted from being focused to being glassy and hazy. “already bored mon amour?” he said in his usual deep voice. 

She looked up with a smile on her face, she reached with the back of her hand to gentle trace her knuckles on his sharp jaw line. He leaned against her touch, almost closing his eyes all the way. He reminded her of a cat most of the time.

She let out a small giggling sound and let her hand fall back on her lap. He took the cue and fell to his knees gracefully, he nuzzled in between her knees to come sit snuggly between her thighs. He let his head rest on her thigh and let out a small huff of air and closed his eyes finally. His muscles ached for a gentle touch. He was tired and exhausted to put it bluntly. This week has not been kind to him. But he could take it… he kept telling himself that at least.   
Her hand found its way into his silky ink black hair, in the dim moonlight of the room you can almost see it shine. Her other hand sneaked under his low ponytail at the base of his neck to gently press at the skin there and the tense muscles underneath, that earned her a gentle shudder and a sigh of relief as he slumped on her knees, his shoulders no longer in their tense stance but in a more comfortable state.

“Darling?” she said in almost a whisper. “would you like to go upstairs to the bedroom?” she continued which resulted in a small purring sound coming from him in form of agreement. She chuckled softly and helped him up on his feet and up the stairs all the while holding his hand with his head leaning on her shoulder. She smiled to herself. Such an influential serial killer, with strength beyond human understanding, and the most beautiful and diamond mind, paired with the looks that make men and women equally g on their knees before him- is showing her such vulnerability and openly so. She never felt happier.   
They reached the bedroom and she helped him sit down in his drowsiness, he looked up at her with glassy eyes, and a hazy smile. The light in the room reflected on his eyes, and on his cheekbones making them look more defined. He reached with his large hand and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist gently, before smiling some more and saying in his unwavering deep voice 

“Take care of me please, mistress.”


End file.
